Unsure Or Not, I'll Always Do What's Right
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When three Skylander dragons get kidnapped by two villains, Rachel has to overcome her uncertainty about dragons to save them. WARNING! The three dragons are cruelly hurt by the villains, so this story is rated T for that.


**Here is the sequel I promised y'all. Enjoy!**

 **Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01; Skylanders Trap Team belongs to Activision; I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Unsure Or Not, I'll Always Do What's Right**

Rachel was in her room stretching her legs out after she woke up, feeling well rested. She then smiled as she remembered Jamie had wanted to spend time with her at the Academy, which they were both at. Getting dressed, she headed for the kitchen where Ghost Roaster had made a delicious breakfast buffet. She smiled as she ate heartily.

"Roaster, you are the best cook," she said to him.

He smiled and thanked her before heading back to the kitchen and Rachel headed out to find Jamie. She found him outside doing what looked like slow free-fighting with Blackout and Sunburn while Enigma watched them. She was a little worried because she was unsure of Blackout, even though he was her cousin's partner.

After a bit, Sunburn suggested they take a break and Jamie went over to Rachel, who smiled at him. "What's up, bro?" she asked.

"Just doing some training," he said as they took a walk through the Main Hall of the Academy. Jamie then noticed his cousin looked concerned. "Rach, what's wrong?"

She looked at him. "Jamie, promise you'll be careful?" she said.

"With what?" the boy asked, confused.

"With Blackout," she said. "I'm not…really sure about him."

Jamie heard the hesitation in his cousin's voice and knew she would only voice concern if she was really worried. "But, he helped me," he said.

"Yes, which I'm thankful for, but…," Rachel trailed off and then sighed. "Jamie, I'll be honest with you. The Dark Elemental Realm that Blackout's from just plain scares me. Not only that, I'm unsure about dragons in general."

"But why?" her cousin asked. "Blackout and Sunburn have proven I can trust them like I trust Enigma."

Rachel shrugged. "I guess it's just a personal thing with me," she admitted softly.

Jamie gave it some thought. "You mean like how I was unsure about Enigma when I was first partnered with him?" he asked.

The older girl nodded. "Yeah, something like that," she said. "I don't like being unsure about Blackout and Sunburn as they're your partners, but I just can't seem to get myself to trust them yet and I don't know why."

Jamie then had a thought. "Maybe it's because you've never had a dragon defend you or help you in battle?" he asked.

She looked thoughtful. "Hmm, maybe," she said.

He looked at her. "Will you ever have a dragon join you as another Skylander Partner?" he asked.

Rachel didn't have an answer to that, but promised Jamie she would try not to worry too much as he hung out with Blackout and Sunburn.

* * *

 _One week later…_

Enigma and Rachel waited worriedly for Mags to tell them what was wrong with Jamie after the boy had suddenly gotten sick. The inventor soon came out. "Just a nasty cold," she said to them. "He'll be a bit recovering, but he'll be alright."

"Thanks, Mags," said Rachel.

Enigma noticed how she looked a bit ashen. "Why don't you go for a walk outside?" he suggested gently. "You've been here since Jamie was sick yesterday."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'll stay here with Jamie," he promised. "Some fresh air will get some color back into your cheeks."

She sighed. "Okay," she said, giving him a hug. "I'll be back after a bit."

He nodded and watched her head out, hoping the fresh air would help her as it would do no good if she got sick.

If only she hadn't left, though. While she had gone out, Tae Kwon Crow and Pain-Yatta escaped Cloudcracker again and attacked, kidnapping Blackout before heading off to kidnap Spotlight and Blades.

The three dragons were a bit surprised to have been kidnapped, but before they could fight back, the two villains placed shock collars on Blackout and Spotlight and tore off the armor on Blades' wings and tore the sword off his tail too. Surprisingly, they didn't tear off any skin from Blades' wings and tail, but the sensitive skin was now very sore and irritated.

* * *

Rachel stopped in a meadow and let the wind gently blow through her hair and against her face as she breathed in deeply. She felt a bit better, although she was still worried about her cousin. Her thoughts came to a halt when a pained yell echoed in the air and she quickly walked in that direction, hiding behind some rocks and peeking out to see what was going on. She barely held in a gasp of shock to see Blackout, Spotlight, and Blades looking badly injured and Pain-Yatta and Tae Kwon Crow cruelly dragging them along, pinching Blades' sore wings and using the shock collars on the other two.

"I can't wait to get rid of these three nuisances," said Tae Kwon Crow.

"Yeah, three less pests to worry about," said Pain-Yatta.

"You won't…succeed," Spotlight gasped out in pain.

"Our friends will…get you," said Blackout.

Tae Kwon Crow laughed cruelly. "No one, not even Master Eon, can save you, because that irritating boy called Jamie is sick and that girl called Rachel doesn't like dragons," he said.

Blades lifted his head and weakly stood up, even though he was in pain. "Even though Rachel is unsure of dragons, she'd never abandon her duties as a Portal Master," he said, confidence seeping through his pain-filled voice.

Rachel was stunned that a dragon that hadn't met her would have so much faith in her and she felt resolve fill her at that. Looking around her, she found a good-sized stick and stepped out from her hiding place. "Blades is right," she said firmly, surprising the two villains and the three dragons looked surprised too, but Blades gave Rachel a hopeful look before collapsing from the pain. She glared at the two villains as Tae Kwon Crow chuckled at her mockingly.

"You think you can take on us?" he asked.

"You and Pain-Yatta don't scare me," she said.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Pain-Yatta. "You wouldn't last against us."

"You have no Skylander to hide behind," said the martial-art bird.

"Try me," she said to them. "Tae Kwon Crow, I challenge you to a fight. Same goes for you, Pain-Yatta."

Tae Kwon Crow looked amused and chuckled evilly. "You really think you can beat me?" he asked.

"I know I can," she said confidently. "Because while you use an honorable fighting form, you have no honor."

That angered the bird and he and the piñata villain charged at her, but she stood her ground until the very last minute and performed a backflip to get out of the way. When she did, Tae Kwon Crow's sword hit Pain-Yatta. As a result, the candy villain was now trapped in a force field.

Seeing this, Rachel did a skateboard slide, throwing a Magic trap like a ninja throwing star, which hit the target as she slid to a stop and watched as the trap that contained the piñata landed on the ground and lay there while the girl faced Tae Kwon Crow.

"While I'm wary of dragons, I won't abandon them or any Skylander who needs help!" she said firmly before dodging out of the way as the bird swung his sword around, but she used her stick like a bo staff and kept surprise attacking him until she swung her staff around to hold it horizontally in front of her as she stood up in front of the villain and sharply pushed the staff up to hit him hard under the beak as she let out a karate cry. That final blow did the trick to trap Tae Kwon Crow in the force field that he furiously tried to get out of, but she pulled out a Dark trap and inserted it into the force field. With both villains trapped, Rachel picked up both traps and put them in her pocket before rushing over to the three injured dragons, removing the shock collars from Blackout and Spotlight, who both collapsed to the ground while Rachel got heavy chains holding Blades down off of him. He gave her a grateful look before gasping in pain as his sore wings and tail hurt him more.

Seeing they were gravely injured, Rachel knew they needed medical treatment now, but she couldn't lift any of them to carry them and she couldn't ask them to walk or fly to the Academy with their injuries. She then spotted a marker nearby, a marker that marked the outskirts of the Giants territory. "Wait here," she said to the three dragons. "I'm going to get help."

They watched her run quickly into the Giants territory before she was out of sight and they tried to rest, but they were in too much pain to be able to do so.

* * *

Rachel ran fast as she looked around for a familiar face, not watching where she was going and tripping over a rock. Her momentum caused her to tumble down a short way to the bottom of a shallow ravine where she landed and sat up, unhurt but a bit stunned. She then looked up and to her relief, she was actually near Tree Rex's home. Jumping up, she ran up to the door and knocked frantically. "Tree Rex! It's Rachel! I need help!" she called out to him.

Tree Rex opened the door and Rachel rushed in, gasping for air as she was out of breath. "Rach, what happened?" asked Bouncer as he came over and lifted her up in his arms worriedly. Crusher came up to them too.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Rachel got her breath back. "Tae Kwon Crow and Pain-Yatta," she said. "They kidnapped and injured Blackout, Spotlight, and Blades."

Tree Rex growled. "Where are those villains now?" he asked.

Rachel pulled out the Magic trap and Dark trap from her pocket. "I trapped them," she said. "But the dragons need medical attention immediately."

Bouncer put her on his shoulder and she held on as he zoomed out in the direction she told him, with Tree Rex and Crusher following right behind him. It took them barely a minute to reach the three dragons. Wordlessly, Crusher picked up Blackout while Tree Rex picked up Spotlight and Bouncer picked up Blades, gathering the blue dragon's armor that lay nearby too. "There's transport beams Mags had placed in Giants territory so we could transport to the Academy or anywhere in Skylands," the robot said.

"I know where those are," said Tree Rex as he led them to the transport beams and they got beamed to the Academy and headed for the medical ward.

Rachel immediately began tending to the three dragons, using the same medicine Tree Rex once gave her when she had been injured long ago. She made enough for the medicine to be in liquid and paste form. After she finished treating Blackout, Bouncer came up and expertly began massaging the dream dragon's back, pressing gently on some pressure points to help alleviate some of the pain, which was helping Blackout to relax. The blonde girl then began treating Spotlight, who looked at her gratefully as the medicine did its work and Tree Rex was giving her a massage to help her out.

Rachel then looked at Blades, who was flinching a little as Crusher gently ran a rag that had been soaked in cold water over the irritated skin of the blue wings. "I didn't know the skin beneath his armor was so sensitive," she said to the Earth Giant.

He nodded silently and helped her place the healing medicine on Blades' wings and tail before the giant reattached the wing blades and tail blade and bandaged Blades up so that the armor would reattach to the skin after the medicine healed it.

Rachel then stroked Blades' head gently, which helped him fall asleep and she did the same with Spotlight and Blackout. Over the week they were recovering, she stayed by them. The Giants had to head out after getting reports of Chompies causing trouble, but they told the others what happened before they left.

Jamie, who had recovered from his sickness, immediately went to the medical ward to check on Blackout. He found Rachel in there too and heard her say that they made a terrific recovery. "Blackout, you okay?" asked the boy.

The dragon smiled at him. "Yes, Jamie," he said. "My siblings and I are better, thanks to Rachel and the Giants."

Rachel looked sad. "I'm so sorry, guys," she said. "I should have never been unsure of you."

"We don't blame you, Rachel," said Spotlight gently. "We also forgive you. As Blades said, you would never abandon us when we need help. Thank you."

The other two nodded and Blades looked at Rachel shyly. "Um, Rachel, can I be one of your partners too?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes," she said instantly and turned to Spotlight. "Will you join us too?"

The white dragon nodded. "I'll be both your partner and Jamie's partner," she said. "As you two are partners with my brothers."

"Yay!" Blades cheered. "Hey, Blacky! I'll race you!"

Blackout chuckled. "Okay, squirt," he said and looked at Jamie. "Want to join us?"

"You bet!" said the boy happily.

Blades looked at Rachel pleadingly and she chuckled, nodding her head in acceptance as she climbed onto the blue dragon's back and Jamie climbed up on the black dragon's back and both of them took off with shouts of joy.

Spotlight shook her head. "Boys," she muttered, but smiled as she and the others gathered outside to watch the two cousins and the two Skylanders forming a strong bond that would last forever.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
